First Meeting
by winter-melodi
Summary: One-shot AU drabble of Jelsa meeting each other for the first time. This takes place when Elsa is still a young child.


_Knock, knock!_

"Elsa?"

Her sister's voice rang audibly from outside her bedroom door. Right away, Elsa knew what she was here for. Anna's purpose for visiting her was always the same— to ask her to come out and play with her. Yet each time, the older princess would either answer with a refusal or silence. It pained her to shut the sister she loved and cared about out like this, but she didn't have any other choice. Until she learned to control her ice powers which were growing stronger by the day, she wanted to distance herself from Anna in order to protect her.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

_Please, Anna, go away,_ Elsa thought desperately as she squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her knees closely to her chest. _We can't play together like we used to anymore. Can't you see? I'm nothing but a danger to you._ She felt small tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes as she waited for her sister to go away. Just as it did, she felt the room getting colder as ice slowly formed on the floors and walls around her. Why must fate be so cruel to her? She had initially thought that having power over ice and snow would be great, but now she wished that she had been born without it. It was nothing but a cursed ability to her now.

When she couldn't hear Anna's voice anymore for a long period of time, Elsa wondered if the younger princess had given up on trying to get her to play with her. To make sure, she crossed over to the door and opened it ajar. Her small blonde head peeked out and peered both ways into what was now an empty hallway. As she had thought, her sister had given up and left. She sighed with a small breath of relief as she retreated her head back inside and closed the door again. Yet she knew this wasn't the end of Anna's persistence. After all, she was going to come back again tomorrow and the day after that, all to ask her the same exact same thing again. How long was this going to go on?

Turning away from the door, she walked towards the window and peered outside. How she longed to step outside those closed gates again. Without thinking, she placed her hand on the windowsill. Feeling ice immediately begin to form from her underneath her small hands, she looked down and let out a gasp as she retreated them back. The ice immediately stopped forming, but the ones that had already formed continued to remain there on both the windowsill and windowpane. Remembering the mantra her father taught her so she could suppress her power, she muttered to herself, "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

Suddenly, more ice began to form on the windowpane. Frantic, Elsa tried to get them to stop forming, but they wouldn't stop. Then when she looked up, she saw a boyish face peering back at her from outside. She nearly screamed out in alarm, but she didn't. She knew that if she did, she'd attract unwanted attention. Placing her hand on the window again, she slid it partially open.

"Who—who are you?" she demanded, trying her best to keep herself composed as she gazed at the boy before her. There was something about him that didn't seem natural. Maybe his white hair? Not to mention, her room was nowhere on ground level, and there weren't any trees outside her window, so how in the world…? Then upon looking down, she saw that he was _floating_! But before she could say anything, the white-haired boy spoke.

"My name is Jack Frost," the boy introduced with a friendly smile. "I'm a Guardian. So…I hear you're having trouble with controlling your power."

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle," said Elsa in return. "And yes-I-I mean, how did you know that?" How odd was it that this boy whom she just met now knew she had manipulative power over ice and snow?

"Well, that's certainly not my doing," Jack said as he gestured to the ice that Elsa had created on the edge of the windowsill.

Elsa stared back in awe at him. Was there finally someone who shared the same predicament as her? "You have snow and ice powers, too?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. I've had them for as long as I can remember now. In fact, I don't remember if there ever was a time when I _didn't _have ice and snow powers. But compared to yours, mine was under control."

"I wish I could control my powers," Elsa said with downcast eyes as she solemnly looked away from Jack. "All that it's been doing is giving me trouble. It's even making me push away my one and only sister. I can't play with her anymore like I used to; I'm afraid that I would accidentally hurt her again like the last time we played together."

"Then would you like me to help you?"

"Help me with what?"

"How to control your powers better."

At those very words, the young princess looked up at him, her blue eyes brimming with desperation. "Can you?"

"I don't know if I would be a very good teacher, but yes. Yes, I can."


End file.
